Major Mistakes
by Isabella Ivan
Summary: Dean makes a mistake he may never forgive himself for (Made by Ivan) Rated M for rape HurtSam Regretful/protectivedean Dean:27 Sam:23


(Sam is 23 and Dean is 27 time is season 2)

Sam's POV

It's been over 2 weeks since dad died and dean still hasn't recovered he keeps drinking out at night and he's only getting worse I have to be the one to clean up his messes and see him vomit and throw anger tantrums I just know one day he'll do something he'll regret… Something unforgivable.

I grab me a beer and sit on one of the beds and decide to watch TV I become interested in it. Then I hear Dean barge in

"Sammy!"

"Dean? What is it now?" I didn't mean to say it in a mean way but come on! He's been drinking for like 3 almost four weeks I'm getting tired of it

"Don't take that tone with me I'm older now pass me remote!" Dean said very drunk

"I'm watching i-" I was cut off by him slapping me

Dean looked angry "I… Said… Give me… the remote"

I got up and said "What the hell Dean?! You can't just be going around slapping people for a TV remote!"

Dean looked at me weirdly now it made me feel very uneasy

"U-Um Dean why you looking at me like that?" I asked feeling uncomfortable

Dean touched my shoulder and started going down softly and tried going in my shirt but I stopped him

"mmm Sammy so you look so tasty" Dean said

I was very uneasy now this won't happen I won't let him touch me like that I mean he's my brother for crisped sake!

"Stop it Dean"

But then he started going berserk he started touching my shirt and then he was pushing me to the ground I was scared that I'd never be able to look at my brother the same way without him knowing about what he's doing to me. Dean ripped off my shirt

"Dean! Stop! Your drunk!" I tried reasoning with him

He was feeling my skin and then he started kissing me I tried pushing him back but I did not succeed at all he just went deeper I was getting uncomfortable I just wanted my brother to stop kissing me I was grossed but not with my brother with myself… For letting this happen

Dean was feeling in my pants while he didn't break the kiss I was trying so hard to push him off but I didn't want to injure him badly while drunk but if I don't do something I might never look at my brother the same again besides that he'd never forgive himself.

Dean was pulling my pants down I was panicking I pushed him off me but he pulled my pants straight off all was left was my boxers. I got on my feet and so did he he ran to me held my hands together against the wall

"Don't pretend like you don't want it you whore" Dean said harshly

Dean felt in my boxers and squeezed my dick I hated it it hurt badly he wouldn't stop playing with it

"Dean Stop your drunk stop it!" I was in pain as I said this

Dean was pulling down my boxers as I was trying to fight him he was smiling at the sight of my body I was scared about what'd he'd do next unfortunately Dean didn't wait long to help me find out

Dean pushed me on the floor the hard floor with a rug he was holding me down as he was undoing my belt I'd usually pray for my big brother to pop out of nowhere and save the day like always but unfortunately this was his brother and right now he could cry about that fact

Dean undoes his pants and boxers and then he starts stroking my hair and get on top of me now his full strength is on me and I'm scared to death I don't know what to do Dean is ay stronger than him the Beer is just a boost

Dean starts entering me and I try to hold back the cry but I'm failing as he's pumping inside me

"Shh… Little brother… Just be quiet and let big brother do the work and I'll be gentle" Dean said very psychotic right now I know that he's drunk but he could have taken his drunken state somewhere else

He's pumping in faster and faster and harder and harder I let some tears fall

"Dean…. Please don't do this… Dean! Please ah! Please Dean your drunk you don't know what your doing" I was hurting so bad I had no other words I just cried He was thrusting in me and he starting standing up with me so he could play with my cock again I just know I'll never think the same about Dean anymore whether it's his fault or not.

Dean is pumping in me for a while and I can feel the hot blood rushing down from my ass to my legs to the ground. 'Dammit I guess I'll be paying for new carpets to huh?'

I'm still crying with tears rushing down not only could I get an infection in my ass from the tearing but I'm being raped by my big brother

15 minutes later Dean comes out of me I fall to the ground he picks up his clothes gets dressed and walks out of the room I just lay there crying Dean probably won't be back until 3 hours cause he's gonna come home tired fall asleep and wake up forgetting everything that happened tonight it's a cycle I've never been raped by him but he's done things like punch me or smack me a few times when drunk never told him cause it wasn't a big deal until now but I can't tell him about this cause he'll get all guilty on this I just have to keep it to myself

I get up I go to the bathroom and spend the next 20 minutes trying to clean my mess then I had to clean the rug. I grabbed some 71 carpet care it was a gallon of some chemicals to clean a stained carpet I had to get this off before Dean starts asking questions tomorrow

I put like almost the whole carpet care and grabbed the sponge and started scrubbing with as much strength as I had and once I had no more blood on the carpet I went over to the sink and started getting blood off the sponge and down the drain now one more thing to do… sleep and hopefully forget everything

SPN….

Dean POV

I come home at 12:00 am

I'm back at the motel I open the door to see my little brother asleep as usual he goes to sleep pretty early I take off my shoes and go straight to bed I fall asleep very tired

4 hours later it was 4:09 am and I heard Sam having a nightmare seemed pretty weird he hasn't had nightmares in weeks… Why now?

I walk over to his bed and shake him gently

"Sammy wake up your having a nightmare" I said tiredly but Sam comes first. When he woke up he looked at me sleepily I couldn't check for his expression

"You alright that seemed like a terrible nightmare" I said

Sam just looked at me and then looked away "I'm fine go back to bed… sorry I woke you"

Well that wasn't what I expected I expected him to say he's fine but he just said it in a completely unusual way as if it were his fault for having a nightmare or as if he were upset with me or at someone…

"Okay?" I go back to bed and continue to look at him as I'm laying down he turns around and isn't facing me anymore I start to wonder what's up with the kid oh well I'll find out in the morning… I go to sleep

TBC…..

What did you think? Review please Melanie is out it's 1:00 am now


End file.
